Poetry
by NialCoffee
Summary: Spektrum cahaya langit terpantul gelap. Segelap hatiku terukir sebuah nama yang terlelap. Di tanah hina bukanlah tempat yang pantas. Tuanku bukan makanan cacing buas.


**Poetry**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, of course CAPCOM

**Warning: **AU, OOC, (May be) Typos, BAD EYD OF COURSE!

**Summary: **Spektrum cahaya langit terpantul gelap. Segelap hatiku terukir sebuah nama yang terlelap. Di tanah hina bukanlah tempat yang pantas. Tuanku bukan makanan cacing buas.

**.**

**.**

**My second stories**

**Nialcoffe Presents**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak lagi bisa menatap para kumulus putih berlabuh.

Sungguh iri bisa melihat mereka tertawa dari subuh.

Seakan hidup tanpa beban.

Tidak seperti aku yang bagai butiran.

Air mata mengalir tanpa pamrih.

Melukiskan isi hati yang betapa perih.

Ku coba hapus namun tak kuat.

Tentang ingatan masam yang ku dapat.

Dia temanku, ku sadari itu.

Tokugawa Ieyasu, itu namamu.

Tapi maaf tidak untuk sekarang.

Kini dia rival-ku di medan perang.

Seandainya ia tidak mengoceh tentang ikatan.

Dan kala itu Hanbei-sama tetap spontan.

Odawara tak 'kan hancur.

Menyisakan tanah gembur.

Penuh hina dan goresan luka.

Tawa riang padahal luka.

Sanggupkah aku hidup tanpa Hideyoshi-sama?

Dan mampukah Odawara tetap berjaya?

Spektrum cahaya langit terpantul gelap.

Segelap hatiku terukir sebuah nama yang terlelap.

Di tanah hina bukanlah tempat yang pantas.

Tuanku bukan makanan cacing buas.

Siapa pemimpin selanjutnya?

Bisakah aku menyapa?

Menganggap mereka layaknya Hideyoshi-sama?

Jika iya apa aku akan hina?

Ku rengut erat tanah yang gembur.

Tetesan air mata terus melantur.

Membasahi tanah hina bernama Odawara.

Yang dulunya adalah mimbar Hideyoshi-sama.

Dengan keras ku gelengkan kepalaku.

Mengusir fakta yang berlalu.

Tokugawa Ieyasu, dia sahabatku.

Tapi mampukah aku tetap bilang begitu?

Jika Hideyoshi-sama masih ada.

Hanbei-sama akan menjelaskan lewat kata-kata.

Makna tersirat pasti di sana.

Mengukir rasa bahagia tentang cinta.

Mereka keluargaku.

Mengapa lebih dulu tinggalkan aku?

Dan mampukah aku,

Menghadapi Tokugawa Ieyasu?

Jika waktu bisa kembali.

Tak tertarik Date Masamune ku hadapi.

Sekarang tanah ini kosong.

Akanlah jadi kenyataan penghabisan klan Toyotomi terngiang.

Ieyasu mengapa engkau lakukan itu?

Ikatanmu dan Hideyoshi-sama begitu kuat katamu.

Namun mengapa kami merasa dikihianati?

Mengapa rela nama baikmu kau nodai?

Hideyoshi-sama, berikanlah perintah.

Dengan dua perbedaan pilah.

Membunuh Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Atau mati menyusulmu.

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… hiks…"

Ekspresi dari Motochika serta isakan tangis Yukimura paling membuat Mitsunari ilfil sendiri. Alisnya berkerut. Ia menatap guru sastranya guna melaporkan ia telah usai berpuisi.

Akan tetapi Nouhime-sensei membuatnya terkejut. –sebuah kamera dslr merekam aksinya barusan. Ia jadi merasa dikerjai selaku pertama tampil.

'_Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!' _bunyi tepuk tangan dari teman-teman sekelasnya terdengar riuh.

"Mouri, bagi tisu ya?" pinta Kojuuro. –sementara si empunya tisu bertingkah sok profesional menyembunyikan isakan tangis.

"Lebay kamu, Kojuuro!" sindir Masamune.

Kojuuro tersenyum canggung membalas Masamune.

Nouhime mengisi daftar nilai milik Mitsunari. Sepasang angka bagus ikut berderet di sana.

"Selanjutnya….." Nouhime menatap murid-muridnya. –agak menyesal karena memanggil Mitsunari paling pertama.

"Sasuke!"

Sementara itu Mitsunari berjalan bagai binaragawan di tengah beberapa pasang mata yang meliriknya kagum.

Ieyasu –teman sebangkunya mengacungkan jempol untuknya.

"Terima kasih film zaman sengokunya." Ucap Mitsunari setelah menduduki bangkunya kembali.

Ieyasu tersenyum. "Nyentuh banget! _Nice performance!" _

"Salah si Mitsunari di film itu!"

"Aku malah membayangkan kamu membuat puisinya dari hati."

Keduanya terdiam. Memfokuskan kosentrasi pada penampilan Sasuke.

"Aku masih ada film bertema zaman Dinasti Qing. Mau coba nonton? Atau Inflasi Toyotomi Hideyoshi ke Joseon? Atau…"

"Penaklukan klan Toyotomi oleh si Pemersatu Jepang. Kau bilang film yang kita tonton masih ada lanjutannya 'kan?" potong Mitsunari.

Ieyasu tersenyum entah harus senang atau kehabisan kata untuk menjawab.

"Tentang masa lalu kita, ya 'kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**An: **Uwoooo! Berapa lama saya hiatus? *siapa juga yang nungguin Nial?!

Oke, terima kasih telah membaca karya ancur saya yang kedua ini. Masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki? Jika ada tolong beritahu saya.

Saya bukanlah orang yang mahir membuat puisi atau sastra lainnya. Jadi kritikan dan saran sangat diharapkan…. *hikssss..

Ada yang bingung dengan maksud cerita ini?

Oh ya, terimakasih untuk reviewer di cerita saya sebelumnya. Air mata saya menganak sungai karenanya. *lebay mode on #ditendang


End file.
